Harry Potter and the Dark Lord
by SilverBassetHound
Summary: Voldemort went over to the Potters that fateful night, but something about the boy changed his mind. Instead of killing Harry, Voldemort decides to raise the boy himself, with help of his best friend Snape and their pet snake. Harry and Voldemort love each other like father and son, but what will happen when Harry leaves for school and their relationship gets complicated?
1. The Boy Who Lived

**Notes** This idea just came up in my head and I thought it was funny, so I decided to write it down. I love everything about the books, this is just a silly game of thoughts, of how things would be if Voldemort decided to not kill Harry, but raise him instead. Hope you enjoy it!

 **PS** For people who follow _Gemma Goes to Hogwarts_ , don't worry, I'll still work on that one too.

 **Disclaimer** I wish I could say otherwise, but I didn't write Harry Potter - JK Rowling did. Therefore, she owns everything

 _The boy Who Lived_

These were dark times. Lord Voldemort, who also went by the name of You-Know-Who, was the darkest wizard the Magical World had known for a long time and people would just crawl together whenever they heard his name or thought about him. Amongst those people, a few of them were brave enough to start a fight against the Dark Lord. They called themselves the Order of the Phoenix and were led by the only wizard that could compete with Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort hated the whole Order, who kept delaying his world domination. Luckily for him, he had spies everywhere and so he also infiltrated this particular organisation.

Because of certain information provided by one of these spies he was on his way to the house of the Potters, two extreme nosey parkers that hid away and now tried to fight him from their specially protected house. Voldemort had no patience for people who acted all though but who, by the first faint alarm, immediately fled away to an almost untraceable fort. There was no sport in that, it was not at all how an open and fair fight should be.

But now he had found them, and he would have no mercy tonight. It was just one of the reasons why he decided to come himself this time. Another reason was that there were very few things in life that Voldemort did enjoy as much as killing other human beings.

He walked into their street, and just before their house he held still. Before he would blast out the door and kill the manly persons in the building, Voldemort took a little moment to watch the people whose life he was about to end. Clearly the Potters had no idea that he was not longer excluded from their concealment. The man, whose name Voldemort had forgotten for that moment, was sitting on the ground, laughing and playing with the little boy. The woman, the beautiful Lily, took a sip out of a glass of red wine and looked happily at the two most important men in her life. It seemed an sickening homely scene. Voldemort grinned and took out his wand. The next second the door was gone and he heard screaming and running.

'Take Harry! Take Harry and go!' he heard a mans voice yell. At the same moment Voldemort saw the man entering the hall, standing between Voldemort and the stairs, on which a cloud of red hair just disappeared. Voldemort immediately noticed that the man didn't have a wand and laughed hysterically. This was followed by a green light and the man fell down, with his face to the ceiling. Voldemort took a moment to take the face in. James, the man was called, he remembered. He nodded at the dead body. Voldemort had always had a respect for bravery. Soon however, he made his way up the stairs. He had to kill the child. The child! Not the woman, he had made a promise...

The woman however refused to move, so in the end there wasn't much left to do but to kill her too. This didn't give Voldemort the same joy though as he had felt when he had killed the man. He hated to break his promises. With some guilt in his heart he now finally pointed his wand at the child. It was a kid of merely a year old. His wand pointed to the head of this child and suddenly Voldemort found himself looking at his own hand, that was shaking in an oddly manner. Again he looked at the child, and found himself shaken to his very soul.

His arm felt down his body. He couldn't do this. The child had laughed at the green lights and was still clapping his hands together. A new feeling came upon Voldemort. Children hadn't been a part of his life since he had left the orphanage and suddenly it felt like he had missed out on something. Maybe it would be a good thing to not kill this child but to raise it as his pupil, as someone who he could pass down his knowledge to. Someone who like the green lights as much as he did himself.

Surely, if he could make the child love him such an unstable prophecy wouldn't come to pass. Lots of them didn't. It depended on how you handled their substance, and Voldemort would just take this child as his own. He and the kid would be like father and son. The boy clearly liked him, he was holding out his arms to him. Voldemort felt strangely moved, but he didn't pick up the child just yet. He pointed his wand at the child again started on an extremely complicated spell. First, with the most care and without harming the child, he made a scar that looked like lightening on his forehead. Second, he made just the same mark on his own skin, just above the one that connected him to the members of his club.

'Luckily I am a great wizard' Voldemort told the boy before he began on the third and most difficult spell, the one that connected him and the boy through the two light bolts. He touched his bolt and smiled when he saw the boy touching his head. The kid smiled back at him and Voldemort wanted to finally go over and pick him up, but suddenly he heard footsteps on the stairs. As fast as the lightening that was on his arm now he stepped away from the child and flew out of the window. He flew, for the Dark Lord was indeed a great wizard.

Hanging in the air he made a plan for what to do next. Most likely this visitor was that awful Dumbledore, or it might have been his friend Snape to collect Lily. Dumbledore, that old senile, would come however, and most likely take the child to let it be raised with his nearest family. All he had to do now was wait to see what would happen. From above, Voldemort saw Snape leaving the house and Hagrid, that big giant, entering it. The huge motor he had arrived on, stayed outside, still leaving out smoke. Voldemort sniffed horrified. He hated everything that was a violation on nature. De gigantic man came out the house again holding a small package, and for a moment Voldemort had to take a deep breath to stop himself from sending a green light down. He soon controlled himself however and followed the flying motorbike.

Finally they stopped in a little village called Little Whinging. Even from where he was hanging he could already heard voices that sounded familiar and he landed on the roof to listen. From the conversation that took place between that imbecile of a Dumbledore, Hagrid and that person McGonagall he found out that the world thought that the boy killed him, Voldemort, the Dark Lord. Voldemort couldn't help but laughing, but luckily he did it quiet enough so no one heard. Apparently he and that woman had a fight over leaving the boy with his aunt and uncle, who sounded horrible to him. He completely agreed with McGonagall on that one. Of course Dumbly won the argument and after he stammered a few more words he and the other two left.

Voldemort came down from the roof and easily opened the door. He finally took up the boy, who was a sleep with a letter between his tiny hands. Voldemort opened the letter and had a glance at it. The writing was full of lovely words and mostly directed at the aunt, who was called Petunia apparently. He took the boy and the letter to the spotless kitchen and left it at the table. The boy he kept in his arms.

Ridiculous, he was supposed to be dead for not even an hour and that fool Dumbledore already let this boy lying around on someone's doorstep without any protection. What if one of his friends would want to take immediate revenge on this child? The mans believes in the goodness of humankind was maddening. It was a good thing he was there to protect the boy from now on.

Voldemort carefully putted the little boy down in the box that presumably belonged to the fat kid in the pictures and went upstairs to kill its family. Three green lights was all that was needed to save the earth from this trio. He transported their bodies with a swipe of his wand to Albania and sent a message in parseltongue to his pet snake to let her know that he had moved. After that, there was not much more he could to than to take up the boy to the cradle of his now dead cousin and put a blanket over him. Voldemort himself set down in a chair next to the child, with a good view on his lightening bolt.

In the serenity of the room, Voldemort had time to think about what had happened tonight. Something had changed, although he could not quite put a finger on it yet. He thought about something Dumbly had said tonight, and had to admit that maybe the fool might have been partly right. Something had brought him down this evening, although not in the way Dumbledore had meant. This little fellow brought up a caring in him Voldemort had never known before. He didn't care that much for world domination anymore, at least not all alone. Maybe it was because he felt that this child held the same joys and dreams as he had himself. A better student, a more worthy partner than he could ever have wished for. If he could muster the patience to wait until the boy was a little older, they might run the world together. With these happy thoughts, Voldemort left the room to let the boy sleep peacefully.

It was the beginning of a dramatic change in the life of Harry Potter.


	2. Dudley's Birthday

**Notes** Hey loveliest people, thank you all so much for the kind reviews and the following and favourites! Hope you enjoy the second chapter as well, please let me know! A

 **PS** I do check my spelling, but my native language isn't English so sometimes I might miss a mistake. Sorry in advance!

 **PPS** Sorry if this chapter is a bit short but the next one is on its way!

 **Disclaimer** I wish I could say otherwise, but I didn't write Harry Potter - JK Rowling did. Therefore, she owns everything

 _Dudley's Birthday_

'Harry!' Voldemort shouted after a few hours, when he was flipping his last pancake.

'Coming' his son screamed back. Not much later, the boy indeed appeared, freshly showered and with his black hair going everywhere.

'Wow, pancakes?' he asked, petting Nagini on his way in.

'Of course' Voldemort answered, 'it's Dudley's birthday.'

'Oh yes, how could I forget' Harry laughed, 'how much presents does he get this year?' Voldemort had to think a bit on that.

'Thirty-six?' he offered. Harry just shaked his head.

'That's not going to be enough dad, last year was thirty-seven.'

'Do you really think he would remember that? He isn't too bright, our dear Dudley boy' Voldemort argued.

'Maybe not, but he sure loves his presents' Harry brought in, and Voldemort had to agree with that.

'Alright, we'll get him two more on the way to the zoo' he promised, and Harry chuckled. 'What?' Voldemort asked amused.

'I was just thinking that our Dudleykins would have to really think on how much presents that would make' he said with sparkling eyes, and Voldemort threw his head back in laughter.

'What time is Sev coming?' Harry asked when the laughter quieted down. Voldemort looked at the kitchen clock.

'Any minute now, so hurry up' he told his son, who quickly started to gulp down pancakes. When he was eating his last and Voldemort was sipping his fourth cup of organic green tea the doorbell rang, along with all of the extra protection spells Voldemort had put around the house. 'The noise' he said whilst rolling his eyes at Harry, who ignored his father's running complaint. Voldemort got up and opened the door for their family friend. 'Come in Snape, come in, just in time' he grinned widely, a sight that would make most people crumble away with fear but that Snape found quite charming.

'Sev!' Harry shouted happy as his father's best friend entered the room.

'Harry' the black haired man answered fondly whilst catching the young boy that flew straight into his arms. Voldemort headed back to the kitchen to make more tea, leaving Harry to fill Snape in about their morning.

'Honestly, you two are too terrible. The poor kid' Snape laughed when Voldemort came back in, after just having heard that, aside from being fat, horrible and dumb, Dudley Dursley wasn't able to count either.

'Did you bring the doll?' Harry asked pleadingly, choosing to ignore his friend's comment.

'Of course,' Snape answered, conjuring the shop window doll that would become Piers Polkiss, Dudley's best friend. Normally Harry played him, but he had asked if this year he please could go as himself, for the body of Piers Polkiss disgusted him.

'Can we go already?' Harry asked, overly exited. Voldemort chuckled and first turned the doll into a ratty looking boy. Then, it was Nagini's turn. She rolled herself up like a big ball before Voldemort charmed her into what he thought Dudley Dursley would look like by now. Snape became Petunia and Voldemort made himself into Vernon. All with mischievous smiles, they made their way to the car.

'Please, my Lord, let me drive' Snape begged his friend when they almost crashed into another car for the fifth time. 'Or at least, put a charm on the thing that drives it for you' he added after Voldemort only grumbled in response. Voldemort made one more noise, but then did as Snape asked him. Five minutes later, they were at the zoo.

They had an amazing time. Harry ate loads of ice cream and pie, for they had to buy sweets for all the kids every time, and the doll and Nagini couldn't or didn't want to eat any of it. Voldemort also enjoyed himself greatly. He only ever came outside in his Vernon-disguise, and he had started to quite like the muggle, or at least his version of him. He just acted as rude as he could imagine. It really felt like letting go when he was raging about motorcycles and cages in public. At home, nobody cared when he ranted on about ecological disaster or animal abuse but out here, people actually looked in fear at him, the highest form of praise. The only thing he didn't like was shouting at Harry, but his son knew it had to be done, and anyway, they always treated it like a big joke.

Coming up with stories about how the Dursley's would behave towards Harry if Voldemort hadn't stepped in had become their running gag en Voldemort loved the vivid imagination his son had. Of course they had to stay within certain boundaries, they couldn't have anyone asking why the child care society never stepped in for example, but within those boundaries Harry created the worst possible scenario's.

Another great thing about their trip to the zoo was that they got the chance to set loose a snake. It was actually Harry who did it, with some perfectly timed accidental magic. Voldemort felt himself swelling with pride and quickly took the others home, so they could catch the snake and take it to their house before sending it back to Brazil.

It really had been the best of days, but Voldemort felt something nagging. Dudley had become eleven that year, and soon it would be Harry's turn. And eleven meant... Voldemort didn't think he was quite ready yet for what eleven meant.


	3. The Letter That Got Hindered

**Note** Hello everyone, hope you're doing great and that you'll enjoy this chapter! Sorry if Volly is a little whiny in this one but what can I say, he just loves his boy very much!

 **Disclaimer** I wish I could say otherwise, but I didn't write Harry Potter - JK Rowling did. Therefore, she owns everything

 _The Letter That Got Hindered_

It was exactly one week before Harry Potters birthday and Lord Voldemort was cautiously eyeing the mail box. He knew he didn't have to worry; it was quite early and Harry was still sound asleep in his bed. Still, Voldemort knew he would feel better if he could get this over with. Suddenly, the mail box made a rattling sound and a few envelops fell through it.

Voldemort quickly scanned them, but the one he was waiting for wasn't there. He sighed and decided he could just as well make himself comfortable. He sat down on the stairs, looking at all the pictures in the hallway that just perfectly showed the life he and Harry had built together.

One of his favourites was hanging just were the staircase started, and very close to his head now. It showed all of them in the living room. He himself was sitting in front of the fire place, hexing some of Dudley's old toys to later sell somewhere. Harry was on the couch behind him, wrapped in meters of Nagini, laughing and babbling to her. It was how they most liked to spent their days back then, just with the three of them hanging out together.

The one next to it had an puffed up Harry on it, showing a beaming Snape his first ever made potion all without help. Voldemort's eyes turned a little more towards pink when he looked at Severus' proud smile. Harry looked so happy in the picture.

Voldemort had to really bent his neck to see the next picture, which was taken on a Sunday, with the three of them and Severus all around the dining table. Voldemort didn't know exactly when, but somehow Snape came more around the last few years, and he couldn't say he minded.

The mail box made another sound, and Voldemort quickly stood up. This was the letter he had been waiting for, and he took it straight to the kitchen, along with the other ones. He winced when he turned around the envelop and saw the seal.

Hogwarts... He still missed the place. Sometimes, he wondered how he would have turned out when they had let him get that teacher's job right away. He doubted however that he would have Harry, so it wasn't a really appealing alternative. Still, it would be nice to see the castle once more. For now however, the letter needed to go. Voldemort snapped his fingers and watched how the parchment slowly burned away.

Harry came down a few hours later, when Voldemort was long done with his breakfast. As soon as his son entered however, Voldemort hurried to the kitchen to make him some biological yoghurt with organic seeds and fresh strawberries. He came back with the bowl in his hands and the tea pot floating behind him.

'Any mail?' Harry asked casually when his father came back in.

'Yes, we got another letter from aunt Marge' Voldemort said with a smile. Harry chuckled as well. Aunt Marge was Vernon's sister who still didn't know her brother was long dead. She had come by three times since they moved in here instead, and it had been great fun. They would just do whatever with her and erase her memory after that. Last time, Voldemort had shrunken her to the size of a mouse, and had Nagini baby sit her.

'And auntie Bella sends love from Azkaban' he added as normal as usual. He himself heard that his voice was slightly higher, but Harry seemed oblivious. Still, Voldemort was relieved when Harry announced after breakfast that he was going upstairs to play with his severed hand if that was ok. Voldemort hated lying to his boy.

He did it again next morning though, and the day after. Every morning he was up way before Harry to get away any Hogwarts mail before he would see it. It made him very nervous, and he started acting weird around Harry.

Still, he noticed that Harry was nervous too, but he couldn't really guess at what, and the boy wouldn't tell him. They lived in a strange, stressful situation, and Voldemort didn't like it one bit. He had never been so happy about a Sunday before and practically dragged Snape in, hoping that his friend could cheer up his son a bit.

'Hi Harry!' He started enthusiastically enough, but Harry barely greeted him back. Snape raised his eyebrows at Voldemort, but he just shrugged, not wanting to look his old friend in the eye. His skill in Occlumency was unmatched, but Snape came scarily close sometimes and he wasn't feeling at his best right now. Snape took the hint and left it there.

Voldemort already started to breath more easily, but it was shortly lived. At dinner, Harry still hadn't said a word and Snape started to worry, Voldemort could tell. He kept prying and prying, and finally Harry blurted it out.

'I still haven't received my Hogwarts letter' he said, almost crying, 'maybe I'm too stupid to go to school.' Voldemort felt a blush rushing up his cheeks, and Snape looked disapprovingly at him. Luckily, Harry didn't seem to notice. Yet.

'Hush now, I'm sure there just some... delay' Snape told Harry, and Voldemort felt his blood run cold as he saw the icy glare that his friend was throwing him.

'Yes, I'm sure too' he coughed, looking anywhere but at Harry and Snape. Harry still sniffed a bit, but looked way more relieved after their reassuring answers and cheered up a bit.

After dinner, Harry and Snape played some Wizard Chess, while Voldemort tried to focus his mind on other things by hexing some of the interesting attributes he had found in the cellar. He had no idea what they were for, but that made it all the more fun. Nagini was laying all around Harry, her head on his lap.

When Harry finally went to bed, taking the snake with him and kissing both the other men good night, Voldemort was nervously waiting for the scolding he knew he would get. He wasn't disappointed.

'How could you' Snape growled quietly, not wanting to alarm Harry. 'The poor kid! He thinks he's stupid now! Why are you not giving him his letter! I know you both like cruelty, but this is Harry were talking about!'

'I know' Voldemort hissed back, 'that's the point. It's Harry's Hogwarts letter, which means that Harry will leave! He will leave within the month. What will I ever do without him?' He looked at his friend pleadingly, and Snape looked back with already much more softness in his eyes.

'Of course you'll miss him terribly, but you'll have to let him go. You went to Hogwarts, and now he has to go as well. He will love it there' Snape assured him.

'I want him to love it here' Voldemort replied, ignoring how childish he sounded, even in his own ears. Snape just gave him an eye roll and a long stare.

'Alright, alright. I suppose you make a valid point. I will give him the bloody letter' Voldemort sighed. 'Although', he said after some seconds of thought and with gleaming eyes, 'I've got a much better idea.' Snape didn't ever bother asking what that would be and made his way for the door.

'As long as you tell Harry' het shouted before leaving the house.

Voldemort did so the next morning, explaining to his son he had kept his letters from him.

'But why?' Harry wanted to know.

'Because I wanted us to have a last laugh before you go away to school' Voldemort told him, his eyes still beaming with joy.

'Tell me' Harry asked, knowing from experience that this expression promised a lot of fun.

'Well, if you never receive a letter, they have to sent someone to collect you' Voldemort told him excitingly. 'We can act out our perfect Dursley stunt right in front of a teacher!'

'But what if Dumblydore comes himself?' Harry asked worried. Voldemort waved that away.

'Nah, he has more important things to do. So, what do you say?' He wanted to know. Harry's eyes started to glister now as well.

'Can I pretend I know nothing about magic?' He asked, and Voldemort nodded frantically.

'Of course you can, that would be great' he supported his son.

'And I'll tell them my parents died in a car crash' Harry added. Voldemort looked at him with a proud smile.

The next part of the plan meant another car trip. Luckily they still had the doll, for Voldemort didn't dare to ask Snape. Nagini became Dudley again and soon they were all in the car off to a deserted island. After a night in a shabby motel, they finally arrived. It was worse then Voldemort had anticipated, but luckily he still was a great wizard.

Nagini was very comfortable on the couch, even in her Dudley form, and Voldemort would have to make do with the shrieking bed. Luckily, the doll could sleep on the ground. He bewitched the floor next to the couch so it would be soft and comfortable and Harry loved it.

After a delicious and organic dinner they had nothing more to do than wait. They played Ludo, Voldemort's favourite game, and he trashed his son by killing off all his pieces. When the game was done, Voldemort pretended to be tired and went to bed. He could see that Harry was a bit disappointed, but it was all part of the plan. Voldemort would wake him up at 12 o'clock with a great cake and some nice decorations. It would be amazing!

His plan failed though, because precisely at midnight their door was slammed in and that idiotic, animal-loving-but-nature-destroying giant came in. Voldemort didn't even have to pretend he was annoyed when he started complaining to Hagrid about home wrecking. He was also really grateful that they had gone to sleep in their disguise.

Harry played his part excellent, and Voldemort could almost forgive the idiot for being the one to present his boy with a cake when he saw how much Hagrid cared for Harry. It was the only reason why he let the two of them go off to Diagon Alley on their own. And of course, if there was trouble Harry could always get to him through the lightening bolt.

Another reason Voldemort decided to stay behind was Nagini. It had almost been impossible not to laugh when his favourite snake in the whole wide world had acted up to the Dudley part and was punished for it. Luckily, Hagrid wasn't too bright a wizard. If it had been that annoying witch McGonagall, Vernon Dursley would have had a much harder time explaining why the boy did not turn into a full pig. Now, Hagrid didn't have a clue that he had tried to transfigure a snake into a pig instead of a boy who already looked like one.

Even with that distraction though, Voldemort was anxious all day and he was very happy when Snape stopped by to distract him.

'Harry will do fine at Hogwarts, and I'll be there to help him should he ever need it' the greasy haired man promised him, and Voldemort felt a little better at that. Still, he didn't really like the fact that the two best people in his life would be off having fun at amazing Hogwarts and he would be stuck here in Little Whinging with only Nagini for company. Then, a plan started to form in his head, and he was grinning mischievously.

'What's going on?' Snape asked cautiously, but Voldemort didn't answer. His best friend would find out soon enough what he was up to..

 **Note** Haha, what will that be ...? So these three chapters have been a bit slow, it will go way faster from now on, when Voldy is a little more happy and has way more on his mind. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
